From me for you
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Megu pasaba por un mal rato y Suigintou tenía que hacer algo con un propósito aunque se odiaría más tarde y quizás mañana: Alegrarle el día a su médium


-Tenshi-san… ¿Estás bien?

Suigintou prefirió no responder, no tenía que hacerlo y nada le daba el derecho de preguntarle cosas de su vida privada, porque quiera o no, Megu solo era un recipiente, un objeto, una fuente de poder. Esas palabras siempre resonaban en la mente de la primera muñeca, aunque en el fondo no sintiera eso.

Su médium lo sabía, por eso sólo sonreía ante el hecho.

Todo estaba igual que siempre. La habitación estaba ventilada, blanca y con el típico sonido mecánico de los aparatos médicos, Megu estaba acostada en la cama, cantando la canción que tanto le gustaba a la prusiana.

La muñeca negra aunque lo negara, quería mucho a su médium, era casi "Todo" para ella, y siempre la acompañaría, incluso en la muerte, hasta por alguna razón tenía sentimientos por ella, sonaba raro pero era así. Era difícil expresar sus sentimientos por esa chica de cabello negro, pero tenía esa necesidad de protegerla a cualquier costa.

La personalidad de la muñeca peliplata era así, pero en el fondo, Megu sabía que su compañera, su amada Tenshi la apreciaba.

-¡Señorita Megu, tiene un visitante!-Exclamó una joven rubia pecosa de ojos verdes con algo de alegría en su tono, tal parece que era una de las enfermeras que laboraban en el turno diurno.

Suigintou como pudo le dio una leve sonrisa a su médium y salió de la habitación, sentándose en un hueco más arriba de la ventana del cuarto, donde no la podían ver pero donde ella podía escuchar cada mínimo detalle.

Se escuchó el abrir de una puerta.

-Oh mierda

-Buenas tardes, hija

-Mierda, mierda

-Mucho tiempo…

-Mierda, mierda, mierda

-…Sin vernos – La voz del hombre sonó nerviosa y tímida pero la repetición de la palabra soez de la joven paciente lo interrumpía, vaya saludo de la sangre de su sangre, su propia hija

La enfermera incomoda salió y el silencio inundó en la sala, a fuera, Suigintou tenía los ojos cerrados, sabiendo muy bien lo que venía a continuación mientras tenía su móvil grabando el audio y mientras tanto la enfermera grababa lo que vendría para después en su móvil, era interesante ver el comportamiento violento de un paciente.

-¡Fuera de aquí, tú no eres mi padre!

-Son razones de trabajo hija...No es que yo...

-¡Me tienes olvidada, por eso madre nos dejó, lárgate!

Otro silencio incomodó

-¡Basta ya! ¡No me estés molestando!

-Hija…

-¡LÁRGATE MALDITO! ¡AAAAGGGGHHHH!- Megu con una fuerza epica que sacó de la poca que tenía (Bastante raro por así decirlo), se incorporó y tomó un florero que tenía en su mesita de noche, al lado de ella, con todas sus fuerzas se lo lanzó a su padre, no conforme con eso alzó la mesa y se lo lanzó y ahora la propia cama para tener el mismo resultado.

-¡YA FUERA DE AQUÍ! ¡LÁRGATE! ¡LÁRGATE! ¡LÁAAARGAAAATEEEE!- En eso la pobre hizo el Hulk rasgándose la camiseta mostrando su pecho y su sostén, Sugintou como la enfermera estaban con cara de WTF al grabar el audio y el vídeo respectivamente.

El señor Kakizaki salió de la habitación con la mirada baja y habló con la enfermera que atendía a Megu, le decía que la siguiera tratando como siempre y que estuviera al pendiente de ella, después de todo, el padre tenía dinero.

Yendo con Megu, por hacer la parodia-referencia de Hulk, su frecuencia cardíaca se alteró, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor aunque al muy estilo Homero Simpson y caer al suelo, el señor Kakizaki abandonó el hospital sin mirar atrás, en otro lado, las enfermeras se acumulaban para aliviar el malestar de la joven. Suigintou afuera hacia un esfuerzo para no entrar en la habitación, nunca se había sentido tan impotente.

-Resiste...- Murmuró, tal vez para ella misma.

-¡Déjenme morir! - Gritaba Megu, aún con lágrimas en su rostro, sin duda, estaba sufriendo mucho, demasiado, en grandes cantidades- ¡Quiero una eutanasia! ¡Una inyección letal! ¡MATENME!

Suigintou abrió pesadamente los ojos y después guardó el audio, no le gustaba que su querida médium se sintiera basura, porque no lo era. Por una vez, quería hacerla feliz, hace unas horas se había comportado muy mal con ella y la culpa la invadía.

Decididamente emprendió vuelo hacia una casa muy conocida, la casa de Jun y Shinku, ya tendría tiempo para odiarse más tarde, pero ahora solo quería hacer a Megu feliz.

Mientras tanto…

-¡TRÁIGANME LA EUTANASIA O MATARÉ A LA CHICA!

En el propio cuarto cierta paciente tomó de rehén a una enfermera mientras apuntaba con un arma de juguete a la sien de la joven, que para desgracia era la enfermera rubia que anunció la visita de su padre como la que grabó el incidente, mientras que ninguno del hospital no movía un dedo, de hecho no les importaba ya que la rehén era nueva en el trabajo.

(…)

Mientras tanto en casa de los Sakurada, estaban Hinaichigo y Shinku en la sala, la primera en el piso dibujando flores en un trozo de papel y la segunda sentada en el sillón con una deliciosa taza de té y viendo su programa favorito, Kun Kun. Jun en ese momento no se encontraba, y Nori estaba haciendo la cena.

-Tiempo sin…- Suigintou hacía su aparición pero de pronto quedó en silencio al ver en la pantalla que iba a comenzar un especial de una hora y sin comerciales del Detective Kun Kun a lo cual sin que nadie se diese cuenta se sentó en el marco de la ventana con tal de ver el programa.

(UNA HORA DESPUÉS)

-Tiempo sin vernos, hermanitas

Ambas muñecas menores voltearon instantáneamente a ver la ventana de la sala, donde salían una plumas negras, era Suigintou, luego de una hora de ardua espera.

-¡Que haces aquí!- Gritó Shinku, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

La prusiana sólo frunció el ceño y voló hacia el interior del hogar, sin intenciones de armar una pelea.

-¿Acaso no puedo venir una vez en son de paz?

Tanto la quinta muñeca como la sexta estaban sin habla, se miraron entre ellas confundidas.

-Ahora estoy demasiado ocupada para tener una pelea sin sentido, Shinku- Dijo pronunciando su nombre con un toque ligero de rencor – Pero ahora y más importante, necesito su ayuda...

Si la inglesa tsundere y la francesa kawaii pudieran desmayarse, lo harían en ese momento.

-Ah... – Shinku no sabía que actitud tomar en ese momento, pero al escuchar la sinceridad de su hermana mayor rival, peor enemiga y amante decidió escucharla – ¿Qué quieres?

La muñeca roja estaba dispuesta a ayudar a la muñeca negra si no era nada malo, aún se sentía culpable del incidente que había ocurrido tiempo atrás, sobre matar a su propia hermana que en el fondo, seguía queriendo. Hinaichigo con su bondad de siempre ayudaría.

Suigintou murmuró unas cosas que nadie escucho.

-¿Qué cosa?

Volvió a murmurar.

-¡Habla más fuerte!

Volvió a murmurar haciendo sonrojar a la inglesa

-Si es sobre lo otro pues…- Habló en voz baja- En donde siempre, en el motel abandonado

-No, no es eso- Habló entre dientes

-¿Entonces?

La muñeca peliblanca mostró un gesto enojado y se dio la vuelta para encarar a sus hermanas.

-¡Mi médium anda decaída y necesito que me ayuden a animarla!

Silencio. Eso sí que era extraño, Shinku sabía que Suigintou apreciaba a su médium, pero, ¿Venirles a pedir ayuda?, eso era nuevo y muy extraño.

-¡Shinku!, el té está listo.

Nori hizo escena trayendo consigo una enorme bandeja de té, como era de esperarse, al ver a la prusiana sus ojos se prendieron, siempre era agradable tener a otra muñeca con ellos.

-Ella es Suigintou – Respondió la quinta muñeca -Nuestra..."Hermana mayor"

-¿No dirás Onee-chan o senpai?-

-Como sea, ella quiere pedirte si podrías cortar algunas flores del jardín.

La mayor de los Sakurada hizo una expresión tranquila y bondadosa.

-Claro, iré a cortar algunas ahora – Dicho esto salió de la habitación.

-¡Nori tiene las mejores flores-nano! – Exclamó la sexta muñeca imaginándose el jardín que había fuera.

Suigintou se sentía algo incomoda, no estaba acostumbrada a este ambiente y era demasiado amistoso para su gusto, hacía esto por Megu, así que solo suspiro pesadamente. Muy pronto saldría de ahí y todo volvería a ser como antes, seguro.

-Tenemos flores, ahora solo falta... – Mencionó la quinta Rozen Maiden, tratando de hacer memoria.

-¡Un dibujo! – Gritó la francesa, mientras comía daifuku, una de sus comidas favoritas.

-¿Eh? – Balbuceó la primera muñeca.

-Todos adoran los dibujos, estoy segura que de si le dibujas algo a Medu se alegrará-nano - Explicó en un tono maduro Hinaichigo.

-Megu – Corrigió la peliplata con un tono de voz tembloroso.

-¿Cómo dije?

-Medu

-¿Cómo era?

-Megu

-¿Cómo dije?

-¡¿Podrían hacer el favor de callarse?- Interrumpió Shinku en un gesto ofensivo pero sin perder la compostura- Ustedes dos me desesperan…

La inglesa tsundere solo se volvió a sentar en el sillón y tomo una taza de té de las que había traído Nori, esperando que su hermana menor ayudara a su hermana mayor a completar la "misión" que tenían. Mientras tanto, Hinaichigo lanzó sus dibujos que estaban regados en el suelo hasta encontrar una hoja limpia, tomó sus crayolas y se las entregó a la prusiana en forma amistosa.

-¡Dibuja lo que tú quieras!, algo que te guste hacer con ella, ¡Y se pondrá muy feliz-nano! -Exclamó la sexta muñeca mientras alzaba los brazos, entusiasmada con la idea.

Suigintou sólo miró dudosa la hoja, suspiro por enésima vez en el día y se dispuso a dibujar lo que en palabras de su hermana menor sería la "Felicidad para Megu". Mientras tanto Nori regresó con un ramo de diversas flores, entre las cuales destacaban rosas, para el disgusto de la primera muñeca.

-Creo que después de eso robaré algunos doujins, necesito dibujar manga- Se dijo mentalmente la peliplata mientras un temblor invadía su mano pues nunca había dibujado en su vida.

(…)

En otro lado, en el hospital, estaba Megu conectada a varios cables y respirando agitadamente, pero a pesar de todo mirando hacia la ventana. Las enfermeras la habían logrado estabilizar y ya estaba fuera de peligro, pero Megu se sentía triste, su ángel no había venido a verla desde hace unas horas y eso la estaba preocupando.

Intentó ver la televisión pero al notar que estaba la misma programación de mierda, lo apagó, intentó de todo hasta escuchar su galería de Nirvana, sobre todo Suicide Note o Dosed de Red Hot Chilli Peppers, o escuchar todo el OST de Death Note hasta los openings y endings pero nada le llenaba ese vacío dentro suyo.

Suigintou era la única visita que esperaba con ansias y con una sonrisa, el sólo hecho de que viniera a verla la hacía feliz. Ni a su padre lo recibía con misma alegría, la única persona en su vida era esa chica de cabellos plateados amante de las ropas negras, le dolía que ella no se interesara aparentemente en ella, pero estaba acostumbrada a ese hecho.

De pronto, pudo divisar unas plumas negras y se alegró de sobre manera.

(Insertar Aluminia de Nightmare, primer ending de Death Note)

Era la primera Rozen Maiden, que aterrizó sobre la ventana, tenía una expresión de asco en su rostro, pero no hacia su médium, era como si pareciera enferma.

-¿Te paso algo, Tenshi-san?- Preguntó Megu preocupada.

La muñeca solo suspiro y se acercó más a su médium, volando hasta estar parada en la cama.

-Pues...Te he traído algo para que te animes...

Dicho esto le entregó un ramo de flores, la pelinegra abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿Acaso Suigintou no odiaba las rosas?, y... ¿Le había traído algo a ella?, no sabía si estar confundida o extremadamente feliz.

Pudo divisar en la rama un pedazo de papel torpemente doblado y lo abrió, sonrió inconscientemente, ahí se podía ver a ella, o al menos un muñeco con cabello peli azul acostado en una cama, al parecer cantando ya que se encima de ella estaban unas notas musicales, mientras otro muñeco con cabellera blanca y vestido negro volaba sobre ella con una alas negras.

Aunque no era un gran dibujo, era perfecto a sus ojos.

-Tenshi-san... Muchas gracias.

-N-no es nada... Es sólo que si te llegas a morir no podría volver a escucharte cantar, y eso sería una pena - Trató de excusarse la prusiana.

Megu estaba feliz, le habían llegado ganas de vivir, mientras una persona se preocupe por ella, podría vivir. Ese detalle era tan lindo, el que Suigintou se haya tomado la molestia de dibujar eso para ella la hacía muy sentir animada...Y el que le haya traído rosas la hacía aún más feliz.

-Suigintou, te quiero mucho.

La pelinegra abrazó por detrás a su ángel, esta última solo se quedó quieta. Suigintou era orgullosa y por eso no diría sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, pero ese detalle hablaba solo, ambas eran incompletas y se entendían, por eso la Rozen Maiden la apreciaba, se sentía conectada a ella, Megu era amable y la soportaba.

Suigintou sonrió, ya mañana tendría tiempo para odiarse y más cuando unió sus manos sobre los brazos cálidos de su médium mientras sentía que su cuerpo se calentaba, su cara estaba ardiente mientras sentía algo en sus ojos… Odiaba admitirlo pero le encantaba esa sensación de tener un vínculo muy fuerte con ella.

-Yo también te...

-Shh, lo sé- Sonrió la joven de cabellos negros- Si no quieres decirlo, al menos me debes demostrarlo, ¿No?

La muñeca suspiró profundo y a los segundos se acercó frente a frente con su médium, sus ojos mantenían su corta distancia. El olfato como el perfume de las dos mujeres chocaban entre sí, unos azules y unos rojos intensos conectaban en un solo punto, unas manos delgadas rodeaban el cuello como uno de esos cabellos negros mientras aquellas manos grandes y cálidas sostenían sus caderas decoradas de esa vestimenta negra.

Después de eso unos labios tocaban de manera suave como detenida los de la humana la cual no oponía ni resistencia alguna, solo dejaba que el momento fluyera por si solo, después de unos dos minutos que parecieron eternos entre ambas, la más pequeña posó su cabeza abrazando el cuerpo de la más grande mientras los brazos de la paciente la envolvían con el suficiente calor para cubrir el corazón unido entre ambas.

Y dejaron que el dios Hypnos hiciera su trabajo de abrigarlas por el resto de la noche.

-Megu...

-¿Qué pasa Tenshi-san?

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Preguntó Suigintou mientras notaba algo diferente en el cuarto de su médium, un televisor LCD, pantalla plana y de plasma; un equipo de sonido, una PS4, una laptop y por alguna la bolsa de suero estaba lleno de Coca Cola

-Bueno... Verás...

FLASHBACK

Megu mantenía el arma sobre la sien de la joven pecosa la cual estaba algo aterrorizada mientras los demás del hospital no movían ni un dedo, ya que la joven era nueva en el plantel

-¡Nadie se mueva o la chica muere!

-¿Por qué haces eso?- Preguntó la enfermera rehén

-Tengo mis razones y no es nada que te importe idiota- Ahora miró con malicia a los doctores- Si alguien se pasa de listo, mataré a la chica

-De acuerdo, pequeña- Ahora estaba una anciana que al parecer era la directora del hospital- ¿Cuáles son tus demandas?

-¿Eh?

-Bueno como has dicho, esta torpe es tu rehén

-¡¿POR QUÉ MARY JANE?!- Lloriqueó la rehén mientras algunos presentes se dieron levemente

-Silencio torpe... Como te decía tienes a Candy como rehén, siendo en tu caso solo puedo asumir que planeas obtener algo para tu propio beneficio y haber demandas sería natural, claro

Eso dejó sin habla a Megu, quizás quería morirse pero nunca se le pasó la cabeza pedir o querer algo... Al parecer la anciana directora del hospital le prendió el bombillo

-Señora, usted me quitó las palabras de la boca- Dijo sorprendida- Sinceramente, me es difícil que yo nunca haya pensado en algo así

-Insólito viniendo de ti, no te culpo pequeña

-¿Por qué siento que valdré menos en nada?- Dijo la rehén

-Silencio torpe, déjala pensar- Le regañó la anciana

La joven puso de rodillas a la pobre enfermera mientras se ponía una mano en el mentón, luego se sentó en su cama haciendo el mismo gesto, se sentó en el suelo y en el marco de la ventana mirando al cielo hasta que lo dejó todo claro

-Y bien, ¿Cuales son tus demandas pequeña?

-Muy bien, mis demandas son las siguientes: Un televisor de pantalla plana con servicio de cable incluido, una laptop con WI-FI, un equipo de sonido, toda la discografía de todos los grupos de heavy metal y rock con todos sus subgéneros, una PS4 para jugar el remake de Resident Evil, una cama grande, una lencería de diablita y un cosplay de una maid gótica

Los demás del hospital a excepción de la anciana quedaron sin habla, al menos no pidió una suma cantidad de dinero o la inyección letal o alguna otra rehén a lo cual optaron por asentir a sus peticiones... Al menos ninguno de ellos no se atrevió a abrir la boca llamando a la policía... ¿O sí?

-Mi vida vale los gustos y fetiches enfermos de alguien- Se lamentó la pobre enfermera antes de ser liberada

.

.

.

Después de eso, Megu notó que Suigintou dormía dulcemente en su pecho, se rió bajito viendo ese lado tierno de su ángel a lo que se limitó a cerrar sus orbes para dormir pero a los pocos minutos Suigintou aprovechó para desabotonarle la camisa y en efecto se dio de lleno con un provocador escote... Era una parte de la lencería a lo cual en silencio lloró a estilo anime con lagrimas.

-Humana bastarda, como odio amarte... Si hubiera sabido de esto, en estos momentos lo estaría haciendo con Shinku... Es igual que anoche...

FLASHBACK

¿Saben por qué Suigintou no le hablaba a Megu al comienzo de la historia?

Eran las 4 de la mañana, en un cuarto blanco de hospital con las cortinas y puertas cerradas estaban dos cuerpos tendidos y envueltos en las sabanas blanquecinas de esa cama ni tan ancha ni tan pequeña. Estaban dos cuerpos reposando en esa cama, uno pequeño y otro grande, pareciera que fuera una joven durmiendo con una muñeca pero no era así.

Eran dos chicas, una pelinegra y otra peliplateada. Las dos chicas dormían de espaldas una de cada lado como si estuviesen avergonzadas o quizás le costaban creer lo que hicieron sobretodo la joven de cabellos blancos que se sentía muy rara al hacerlo con una humana… Se odiaría más tarde.

-Megu… Esto fue…

-Fue increi…

-Incomodo- Cortó Suigintou

-Sí… Eso también iba a decir- Suspiró Megu con algo de derrota

-Mira, no me arrepiento del todo pero…- La prusiana seguía sin moverse de su puesto, de hecho no quería volver a ver a la cara a la chica que fue la tachi de la noche

-Vamos Tenshi-san, ya sabes que dicen… El negro es lo mejor- La pelinegra se acostó bocarriba mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos

-Sí, claro, lo entiendo… Creo que deberíamos dejar esto como algo que solo pasara una vez

-¿Fue muy rápido o algo así?

-No…- Miró el reloj alarma- En realidad todo comenzó a las exactamente 12:58 de la mañana, ahora son las 4:05

-¿Entonces qué pasa?

La primera muñeca dio un leve suspiro

-En realidad estuve pensando en Shinku todo el tiempo

-Ya veo… Si quieres, me puedo hacer un cosplay de ella…

-Te lo agradezco Megu, pero creo que eso no ayudaría

En eso pasa un rato de silencio mientras las dos chicas se visten y deciden irse por su lado, Megu dormiría hasta la mañana mientras Sugintou iría a su Zona N para tratar de refrescar la memoria e intentar enfocarse en derrotar a Shinku pero no podía olvidar en como Megu fue una animal con ella, de hecho ella siempre supo sus puntos débiles… Nunca debió subestimarla pero nunca debía perdonarla por ese acto de anoche.

TRUE STORY


End file.
